wurmonlinefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Inventory
Инвентарь (Inventory) - это то место, где хранятся носимые вами вещи. Вы можете открыть его, нажав на кнопку . Части инвентаря Body (Тело) Тело (body) - это то место, где вы можете хранить ваши оружие (weapon), броню (armor) и другие вещи, которые хотите одеть на своего персонажа. Для того, чтобы одеть предмет на персонажа, раскройте соответствующую часть тела (см. ниже) и перетащите предмет на нее. Инвентарь Если нажать правой кнопкой мыши на этой секции и выбрать Examine, то вы получите сообщение "This is where you keep your things. Your inventory is emptyish." ("Это то место, где вы храните ваши вещи. Ваш инвентарь пуст.") Не имеет значения сколько веса вы несете или как много вещей у вас есть (даже если инвентарь полон под завязку), все равно ваш инвентарь всегда будет "emptyish" ("пуст"). В инвентаре хранятся вещи, которые вы несете, но которые не одеты (equipped). Как и во все Контейнеры (container), вы можете положить в инвентарь не более 100 вещей, но, чтобы обойти данное ограничение, вы можете использовать другие контейнеры. Т.е. вы можете положить 50 обрезков ткани (string of cloth) в глиняную банку (pottery jar). В зачет лимита в 100 предметов пойдет только банка. Несмотря на это, вы не можете нести неограниченный вес. Максимальный носимый вес определяется вашей body strength (силой). Максимальный вес = body strength * 7 Будьте внимательны, выбрасывая вещи из инвентаря (или вещи, которые можно таскать за собой (dragged)), когда вы находитесь на территории деревни/дома (deed). (см. Dropping Items Within a Deed (Сброс вещей в пределах деревни/дома) ниже) Основные понятия Сортировка Инвентарь (и иные контейнеры) представляет из себя таблицу с 5 колонками. По умолчанию, инвентарь никак не отсортирован (возможно по дате/времени добавления/попадания вещи в инвентарь, но это только предположение). Если кликнуть мышкой по заголовку колонки, то инвентарь отсортируется по этой колонке. Если нажать еще раз - отсортируется в обратном порядке. * Name: Название предмета * QL: Качество (quality) предмета; Чем выше, тем предмет лучше * DMG: повреждение (damage) предмета; Чем меньше, тем лучше * Weight: вес (weight) предмета (если это контейнер с предметами, то суммарный вес) * i''': Предмет, необходимый для улучшения (improve) данного предмета Активация (Activating) Для активации (activate) предмета, нажмите на него двойным щелчком. После активации предмета, вы можете производить действия, требующие данный предмет. Активный предмет также показывается снизу в строке статуса (status bar) после текста '''Active: Примечание: Одетый (equip) предмет не обязательно активный. Для активации предмета не обязательно его одевать. Одевание (Equipping) Для одевания (equip) предмета, перетащите его на часть тела, на которую хотите одеть. Иногда, для этого, нужно снять другой предмет, т.е. если вы хотите взять двуручное оружие - освободите обе руки. Одевание применяется для оружия (weapons), брони (armor) и подобных вещей (см. раздел Body (Тело)). Одевание не имеет отношения к активации (activate). Поднять и выбросить Предметы могут быть перемещены несколькими способами: * Некоторые действия (например сбор урожая) порождают предметы сразу в вашем инвентаре, другие действия (например создание stone wall (каменной стены)) потребляют материалы из вашего инвентаря. * Trading (торговля) перемещает предметы между инвентарями игроков. * Для перемещения предметов между контейнерами и/или окнами можно использовать перетаскивание (Drag and drop), но одним из них должен быть ваш инвентарь. * Если включена опция Enable shift-drag in GUI (Разрешить перемещение предметов с нажатым shift-ом) (enable_shift_drag), вы можете указать количество перемещаемых предметов, если при перетаскивании зажмете . Вам выскочит окошко, в котором вы можете указать количество предметов. * Несколько предметов могут быть выбраны при использовании клавиш или . Shift позволяет выбрать список предметов от первого выбранного, до второго, на который нажали с Shift-ом. Ctrl добавляет предмет к уже выбранной группе. * Несколько предметов можно взять, используя команду 'take', и выбросить, используя команду 'drop', выпадающего меню (context menu) или с помощью назначенной клавиши. Dropping Items Within a Deed (Сброс вещей в пределах деревни/дома) * Если вы не гражданин (citizen) поселения, в котором находитесь, сброс вещей может повлечь за собой их потерю. * Если вы прекратите тащить вашу повозку в пределах чужого поселения/дома, вы НЕ сможете взять ее снова. * Если вы используете контейнер (container) (Печь (oven), Кузнечный горн (forge)) в пределах чужих поселения/дома вы СМОЖЕТЕ забрать свои вещи. Если вы положите ваши вещи в bulk storage bin (ящик, для хранения больших объемов) в пределах чужого поселения/дома - вы потеряете их. См. также * Interface and controls#Inventory Category:Misc Категория:Players Категория:Items